Solo quiero morir
by MakaXSoraXGirl
Summary: Debido a ti, y a ti traidora y mentirosa solo quiero morir
1. El chico de mis sueños

**VOCALOID No me pertenece, les pertenece a sus respectivos autores**

_Solo quiero morir_

Es lo único que quiero, soy Luka Megurine y mi vida se ha vuelto gris desde que sucedió todo y gracias a esa persona. Todo debido a la persona que amo…

* * *

Capitulo 1: El chico de mis sueños

Un día en clases normal, igual que todos, había un chico nuevo en mi salón, desde que lo vi me enamore de el enseguida, tiene el cabello de color morado, al igual que los ojos, los cuales hicieron que mi corazón volara.

-Bien alumnos, el es nuevo compañero, Kamui Gakupo- presentaba la profesora el nuevo. Su nombre me pareció extraño pero me gusto.

-Nee Luka, ¿Hola?- me interrumpió mis pensamientos Miku al saber que me llamaba. Es mi mejor amiga, se me olvido contar ese detalle.

-¿Si Miku?- intente contestar natural por lo sonrojada y nerviosa que estaba.

-Acaso… ¿te gusta el nuevo?- me miro muy divertida por mi rostro.

-Amm ¿de que estas hablando?- no soné convincente así que finalmente tuve que admitirlo- De acuerdo, sí me gusta.

-Sabia que no podías engañarme- sonrío satisfecha- Aunque no se que le miras, es horrible para mi gusto.

-Oye eso es…

-¡Señorita Megurine y Hatsune!- nos interrumpió la profesora

-¡H-Hai!- nos levantamos enseguida, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza por ser llamada por la profesora.

-Si siguen hablando las voy a echar de mi clase ¿entendieron? No me esperaba esto de ti Megurine, una de las mejores alumnas, que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Hai!- respondimos rápidamente muy avergonzada y yo me senté rápidamente. ¡Tráguenme tierra! ¡Y más encima enfrente de Gakupo!

-Bueno puede sentarse cerca de donde esta la alumna Megurine- termino de presentar el nuevo y se sentó al lado mío, yo solo me tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza que tenia por lo ocurrido, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo.

- A no, disculpa…- me llamaba el chico de mis sueños.

-S-si- lo mire rápidamente a ver que me pedía

-¿Me prestarías tu libro?

-Claro no hay problema, tómalo- se lo paso muy amablemente

-Gracias, eh…

-Luka

-Luka… lindo nombre- me sonríe y no pude evitar sonrojarme, diablos ¿porque soy tan notoria?

El día pasó rápido, en las clases no me lograba concentrar debido a que sentía que Gakupo me miraba y cada vez que lo miraba desviaba la vista con una sonrisa satisfactoria, era como si jugara con mis reacciones. Y cada vez que pasaba esto Miku se burlaba. ¿Por qué será que cuando me enamoro de alguien no puedo concentrarme? Lo mismo paso con Kaito, el cual estuve obligada a olvidarme de el, debido a que Miku le gustaba, pero finalmente se quedo con esa Meiko, no me cae muy bien que digamos.

Más tarde en la hora de almuerzo me reuní con Miku para comer juntas y por fin alejarme un poco de Gakupo que me miraba a cada rato.

-¡Miku! ¡Luka! ¡Por aquí!- nos llamaba nuestra amiga Rin y fuimos donde se sentaba junto con su hermano.

-Hey, chicas ¿que me cuentan?- nos pregunto Len.

-Nada, lo mismo de siempre, excepto que Luka se consiguió un novio- llegué a escupir el jugo que estaba tomando por lo que había dicho Miku.

-¿¡Q-QUE!? Noo no es cierto- me puse roja como tomate, ¿como se le ocurre decir tal cosa? la amiga que tengo por dios.

-Nee y ¿como se llama el chico?- me miraron con curiosidad los gemelos

-No es mi novio…solo es un chico que me gusta… y-y se llama… Gakupo Kamui- dije muy sonrojada, me costo decir su nombre porque me encanta.

-Creo oír de él, es nuevo ¿cierto?- decía Rin

-Si

-Yo sigo insistiendo que es feo, de verdad Luka, ahora si que no entiendo tus gustos, no se que le viste- decía Miku

-Bueno Miku, los gustos son gustos, no puedes hacer nada contra ellos- respondía Len con mucha sabiduría en lo dicho.

Personalmente creo que Miku se equivoca, Gakupo es muy guapo, bueno, para mi lo es, después de todo me gusta, tiene esos ojos, y ese cabello y ese rostro… Ahh… Me sorprende que me haya enamorado de el tan rápido, fue como instantáneo, pero no importa, solo se que lo amo y no se si sienta lo mismo, pero lo amo.


	2. ¿Simplemente amigos?

Capitulo 2: ¿Simplemente amigos?

Llegue a mi casa, por fin podía relajarme de mi día, aunque no se como Toeto, mi hermana menor (hagamos que Toeto sea la hermana menor de Luka) se entero que me gustaba Gakupo, me estuvo molestando todo el día. Por suerte le cerré la puerta de mi cuarto para estar mas tranquila. De inmediato encendí el computador para no aburrirme, me conecté para hablar con mis amigos…. ¿Mm? Miku no esta conectada, ella siempre se conecta para hablar conmigo, esto es raro, bueno, debió salir a algún lado. Pero aun es extraño.

Al siguiente día, llegue a clases y como siempre, había llegado de las primeras, y Miku siempre llegando tarde, por lo que tuve que esperar a que llegara. Pasaron 10 minutos y por fin llego… ¿con Gakupo? ¿Qué diablos? Aun así no me importó y fui a saludar.

-Ohayo Miku- la salude.

-Ohayo- me miro y luego me ignoro y fue con Gakupo, Miku esta muy rara, ¿acaso esta planeando gustarle Gakupo?

Los días siguientes fueron lo mismo, me quedaba siempre sola, incluyendo en las horas de recreo ella me ignora, me junte con Rin en las horas libres, a ver si sabía algo sobre el tema.

-Miku esta extraña …

-¿Por qué?

-Es que últimamente me ha estado ignorando, además esta hablando mucho con Gakupo

-¿Estas celosa?- me sonroje ante la pregunta, no era necesario responder

-Bueno el punto es que Miku nunca me ha ignorado por tanto tiempo

-Tranquila, talvez quiere conocerlo simplemente como amigo, así para que no le tenga un odio a el cuando a ti te gusta, y talvez así pueda ayudarte para que lo conquistes.

-Mm… si, podrías tener razón Rin, gracias amiga- nos abrazamos muy feliz y justo tocó el timbre para volver a clases.

Miku estaba hablando con Gakupo, como siempre, yo quería saber si Rin tenía razón y se trataba solo de amistad, debo admitirlo, me siento algo celosa de que le hable tanto y se rían demasiado.

-A no… Miku

-¿Si Luka?- me sentí aliviada de que me contestara

-¿Podemos hablar un poco?- asintió con la cabeza y nos alejamos un poco de la gente

-¿Qué paso?

-Te quiero preguntar porque últimamente me has ignorado y has hablado tanto con Gakupo, no es que esté celosa ni nada por el estilo…-desvíe la vista sonrojada, al principio Miku me miro seria pero después de escuchar lo último le dio risa.

-Jajaja tranquila enamorada celosa, no pasa nada, simplemente quise hacerme amiga de él ya que es nuevo, lamento dejarte de lado, es que la pasaba muy bien, y no te preocupes, ya te he dicho que no es mi tipo, no me gusta para nada- con esa respuesta quede más tranquila, no puedo creer que haya desconfiado de mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Miku, nunca debí desconfiar de ti.-le sonreí

-Ahh, hablando de él, creo que me dijo que quería salir contigo.

-¿E-E-En serio?- me puse roja y me emocione

-Si, me dijo que le gustabas mucho y quería salir contigo un día de estos, no se acercaba a ti porque pensó que eras muy tímida y que te alejarías de él, así que me lo pidió a mi.- ¡Que emoción! No puedo estar más contenta por esto, ¡¡el chico que me gusta le gusto yo también!! Estuve el resto del día contenta, claramente le dije que si quería salir con el, tan solo espero que la cita sea perfecta. Aunque creo que así será si estoy con la persona que amo.


	3. La princesa con su principe

Capitulo 3: La princesa con su príncipe

Estuve toda mi vida esperando a que llegara el gran día: mi primera cita con Gakupo, y… ¡¡¡por fin llego!!! Estoy tan nerviosa, me costo elegir que ponerme de ropa, arreglarme y todo, no conté a donde voy, vamos al cine a ver, una película que trata de licántropos, creo que se llamaba "Luna Nueva", me contaron que es buena.

Llegue al sitio indicado, pero no lo veía a el, supongo que todavía no llega…

-¿Quién es?- sentí que me taparon los ojos, la voz era extraña.

-Am… ¿Kaito?

-No

-¿Len?

-No

-¡Miku!

-Vuelves a equivocarte

-Ah, me rindo

-Soy yo linda- me saco las manos de mis ojos y me voltee, era el mismo, Gakupo. Se veía guapísimo, me sonroje un poco al verlo.

-T-te ves bien

-Tu te ves mejor, eres una princesa.- me tomó de la mano, se arrodilló y me besó la mano. ¡Que romántico es! Sonreí un poco y me sonrojé mucho más que antes.

Entramos al cine, él fue muy caballero y me dejó entrar a mi primero. Nos sentamos y empezó la película. Me puse algo nerviosa, porque siempre pasa que cuando una pareja esta en el cine viendo una película de amor, se desconcentran, se toman de la mano y luego se dan un beso. Esta es mi primera cita en mi vida, no sé si Gakupo vaya a hacerlo por tener más experiencia quizá. Estuve todo el rato pensando en lo que vaya a pasar de repente…

-Nee, Luka- me interrumpe mis pensamientos

-¿Si?

-Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado salir conmigo.

-De nada, a mí también me da gusto por habérmelo pedido- me sonrío y yo le sonreí. Volví a ver la película un poco más tranquila, no creo que Gakupo sea de esas personas acosadoras.

La película era bastante interesante, aunque me había dicho Rin que para verla hay que ver "Crepúsculo" primero pero, de todos modos igual podía entender la historia. Todo estaba bien, hasta que de repente me fije que el chico moreno y la chica se daban un beso, me puse algo nerviosa, pero creí que ignorar mis pensamientos era lo mejor, así que me tranquilicé un poco.

Pasó una hora después y me empezaba a aburrir un poco, estar ahí dentro por más de media hora es aburrido a veces. De la nada sentí que mi mano fue tomada por Gakupo, me puse nerviosa de nuevo, pero mucho más. Me miro a los ojos y trato de acercarme a los labios. Por los puros nervios lo solté bruscamente y salí corriendo del cine. Respire agitadamente, un poco más y me desmayo. Sentí que hice mal por salir corriendo sin decirle nada, me daba un poco de vergüenza, tenía que pedirle disculpas. Me quedé afuera unos minutos, era ya de noche, no era necesario volver porque el vino hacia mí.

-Etto… Gomen por haber salido corriendo de esa manera, estaba…algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes, te perdono- me miró y me sonrío.

-¿Intentabas…besarme?- le pregunte algo sonrojada

-Siéndote sincero, si

-¿Por qué no intentamos de nuevo?

-¿Estas segura?

-S-si – respondí algo nerviosa pero confirme a mi respuesta. Entonces él me miró a los ojos, yo intentaba quedarme quieta para no hacer nada inapropiado, me tomo de los hombros y se acercaba a mi, lentamente a mis labios, me costaba cerrar los ojos pero lo intentaba cada ves que se acercaba más. En el minuto de que casi llegamos, no pude hacerlo y me aparte.

-L-lo siento, Gakupo no puedo

-¿Por qué no?

-Me pongo muy nerviosa

-Confía en mí

-Si confío en ti solo qu...-me besó sin que yo pudiera hacer algo o terminar lo que iba a decir, quedé bastante sorprendida, pero pude cerrar los ojos finalmente y me deje llevar. Sus labios se sentían muy bien, era de una forma suave y lenta, lo abracé por el cuello, mientras que él me abrazaba por la cintura y luego pudimos separarnos lentamente. Nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos.

-Creo que ni es necesario preguntarte una cosa

-Déjame adivinar ¿Quieres que sea tu novia no?

-¿Para que te digo que no?

-¿Y yo para qué te respondo si con esto basta saber la respuesta?- lo volví a besar, confirmando que mi respuesta era un "si", me puse muy feliz en mi interior, por fin hallé a la persona que me hará feliz. Mi único príncipe… y yo su princesa..


	4. Nuestra forma de amar

Capitulo 4: Nuestra forma de amar

Gakupo y yo somos novios ahora, en pocos días se cumplirá un mes y pienso hacer alguna sorpresa para demostrarle mi amor. Se lo llevo diciendo todos los días para que no se le olvide, ya que a veces es algo torpe y olvidadizo.

-¡Miku ayúdame! Necesito sorprender a Gakupo- Le decía a mi amiga de cabello celeste para que me ayudara

-Luka yo no se en que podría ayudarte en algo como eso, tu eres la novia, no yo- suspiraba, cansada de tanto insistirle en que me ayudara. No sabia que hacer, quería encontrar algún regalo o sorpresa.

-Tranquila, sea lo que sea a el le gustara- decía mi amiga Rin, siempre dando los mejores consejos. Ella se puso a pensar y de repente le llego una idea.- ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si le compras una pulsera con sus iniciales? ¿Así como L+G for ever?

-Buena idea Rin, pero… ¿donde los compro?

-Te acompaño al centro comercial, se donde venden unos

-Gracias amiga, sin ti no se que haría.- Agradecí a Rin y tal como lo planeamos, después de clases, salí con ella al centro comercial para comprar las pulseras. Eran bastante hermosas, me encantaron, de seguro a Gakupo le encantara. Las pague y me fui feliz a mi casa.

Cuando fue el gran día estaba súper emocionada, le daba menos importancia a las clases con tal de darle el regalo a Gakupo, a final de clases me junte con el

-Hola Gakupo ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- me miro confundido

-Amm no se ¿viernes?

-¿No sabes que día es hoy? Cumplimos un mes de novios- estaba un poco decepcionada, pero se lo perdone un poco

-Amm lo siento- se puso a pensar- pero… ¿no crees que es algo tonto para celebrar?- ante lo ultimo pude contestar un _"¿Qué?" _No lo encontraba tonto, de echo era algo importante para mi, me decepcione y me puse triste

-¿Crees que es algo tonto? ¿No te importa lo mucho que llevamos juntos? – estaba a punto de llorar

-Es que creo que es algo exagerado

-Talvez, pero es algo de lo que me esforcé y no muchos alcanzan mucho tiempo, me prepare mucho para este día ¿y dices que es tonto? Te digo algo tu eres el tonto…- Me puse a llorar y me fui corriendo. Me daba pena que no le importara que yo e esfuerce para demostrarle que lo amo.

Estuve caminando sola por las calles en dirección a mi casa donde podría estar un poco más tranquila. Insultaba a Gakupo en mis pensamientos: Baka, idiota, tonto, etc. Cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que no había nadie, ni mis padres ni mi hermana. No le di mucha importancia y fui directo a mi cuarto. En cuanto abrí la puerta vi una caja misteriosa en mi escritorio, me acerque para ver, lo abrí y me di cuenta que adentro había un dije con mi inicial, además había una nota.

"_Luka tu eres la persona que mas amo en mi vida, ¿tu crees que olvidaría un día especial como este? Por supuesto que me importa, de echo me pase todo el santo día buscando que regalarte, solo fingí que no me interesara para que tuvieras esta sorpresa. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, jamás te dejare, te amo más que un mundo completo. Gakupo"_

La nota me emociono tanto que volví a llorar, era la persona más dulce que he conocido en mi vida.

-¿Te gustó?- escuche la voz de mi amado, y me voltee a verlo. Sonreí y lo abracé

-Gakupo, eres la persona mas tierna que he conocido en mi vida…- Lo mire a los ojos, me secó las lágrimas y nos besamos, después le di mi regalo y juramos que seria el significado de que nos amamos. Nuestra forma de amar es muy especial y diferente a las demás, se basa en ternura y sorpresas…


End file.
